Noël à Poudlard
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Les Détournements sont arrivés à Poudlard pour dignement célébrer le Temps des Fêtes ! Deuxième détournement : Ô Nuit de Paix
1. Sous cette table

**Titre :** Noël à Poudlard

**Auteur :** Meish Kaos

**Bêta-Lectrice : **Floralege

**Rating :** M (NC-17)

**Pairing :** Severus/Harry

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à JKR. La chanson _Dans Cette Étable_ appartient au domaine public et au registre traditionnel de Noël. L'idée du détournement est de Zazaone.

**Commentaires :** Tout a commencé par une demande de cadeau de Noël pour Zazaone... et ça a dérapé ;) Bonne lecture !

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(_Tout d'abord, le texte original_)

**Dans cette étable**

Dans cette étable, que Jésus est charmant  
Qu'il est aimable dans son abaissement  
Que d'attraits à la fois ! Tous les palais des rois  
N'ont rien de comparable aux beautés que je vois  
Dans cette étable.

Que sa puissance paraît bien en ce jour  
Malgré l'enfance où le réduit l'amour  
Le monde racheté et tout l'enfer dompté  
Font voir qu'à sa naissance rien n'est si redouté  
Que sa puissance.

Touchant mystère, Jésus souffrant pour nous  
D'un Dieu sévère apaise le courroux  
Du Testament Nouveau il est le doux agneau  
Il doit sauver la terre, portant notre fardeau  
Touchant mystère.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(_Et maintenant, place au détournement !_)

**Sous cette table**

Sous cette table, que Harry est charmant  
Sevy est stable, il attend dignement.  
Que d'attraits à la fois ! C'est une vision de roi !  
Son vit incomparable et sa croupe font loi  
Sous cette table !

Mais quelle puissance ! Il évite les détours  
Malgré l'état où le réduit sa tour.  
Ses bêtises rachetées, Sevy s'est abjuré  
C'est prouvé : rien n'arrête Gryffondor appâté !  
Mais quelle puissance !

Touchant ses sphères, il délaisse le bout  
Du prof sévère, il apaise le courroux  
Sous ses airs jouvenceaux, il manie son oiseau  
Puis l'emmanche sans attendre, ah ! Comme Sevy est chaud !  
Touchant ses sphères !

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews, please ! ;)**


	2. Ô Nuit de Paix

**Titre :** Noël à Poudlard

**Auteur :** Meish Kaos

**Bêta-Lectrice : **Floralege

**Rating :** M (NC-17)

**Pairing :** Severus/Remus

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à JKR. La chanson _Ô Nuit de Paix_ appartient au domaine public et au registre traditionnel de Noël.

**Commentaires :** Tout a commencé par une demande de cadeau de Noël pour Zazaone... et ça a dérapé ;) Bonne lecture !

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(_Tout d'abord, le texte original_)

Ô nuit de paix, Sainte nuit  
Dans le ciel L'astre luit  
Dans les champs tout repose en paix  
Mais soudain dans l'air pur et frais  
Le brillant coeur des anges  
Aux bergers apparaît

Ô nuit de foi, Sainte nuit  
Les bergers sont instruits  
Confiants dans la voix des cieux  
Ils s'en vont adorer leur Dieu  
Et Jésus, en échange  
Leur sourit radieux

Ô nuit d'amour, Sainte nuit  
Dans l'étable, aucun bruit  
Sur la paille, est couché l'enfant  
Que la Vierge endort en chantant  
Il repose en ses langes  
Son Jésus ravissant

Ô nuit d'espoir, Sainte nuit  
L'espérance a reluit  
Le Sauveur de la terre est né  
C'est à nous que Dieu l'a donné  
Célébrons ses louanges  
Gloire au Verbe incarné

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Et maintenant, place au détournement !)_

Ô nuit de paix, le loup s'enfuit  
Dans le ciel, l'astre luit  
À l'école, Severus dort en paix  
Mais soudain éveillé, il s'effraie  
Une vision étrange  
Au professeur apparaît.

Ô nuit de foi, tout près de lui,  
Le loup reste près du lit  
Sans grogner, il le lorgne des yeux  
Il observe ce repas délicieux  
Et Sevy, en échange,  
Tremble et reste silencieux.

Ô nuit d'amour, presque minuit  
Dans l'école, aucun bruit  
Sur le sol sont couchés les amants  
Grâce au ciel, plutôt qu'un testament,  
Une potion étrange  
Aide les amoureux naissants.

Ô nuit d'espoir, ils croquent le fruit  
Défendu, mais celui  
Qui permet aux querelles malmenées  
D'être joyeusement effacées  
Heureusement, tout change  
Ainsi, le Snupin est né.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu :) Malgré le côté guimauve... :S Je travaille très fort là-dessus pour que ça le soit moins ! **


End file.
